


Our Past and All Our Sins and Wounds

by CallMeQTNotCT



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: a god au I guess, because I felt like writing for a different fandom for once, title is a line from Genocide Saw Heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQTNotCT/pseuds/CallMeQTNotCT
Summary: Sometimes, the end turns out to be the beginnning. After Finé was defeated by Tsubasa, Hibiki and Chris, they had hoped they would never have to face someone like her ever again. While Chris goes out in search of Finé's next incarnation, Hibiki and Tsubsasa join S.O.N.G, where they clear up what remains of Finé's demonic minions, Noise. Months after the defeat of Finé, a new enemy has appeared, the demon house know as FIS and the devil, Maria.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try out writing Symphogear, since I'm not really enjoying writing for LL right now. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this!

The Tower of Babel was crumbling. The god who had awakened it had passed on only minutes before the tower fell. Three humans stood there, watching what remained of the god, Finé’s, work crumble at the seams. 

 

The youngest girl, a highschool student named Tachibana Hibiki, was breathing heavily. The confrontation with Finé had drained her the most. She almost felt dead. She grew lightheaded, everything went blurry. If Hibiki didn’t get some rest soon then she’d just…

 

“Tachibana!” 

 

Collapse. 

 

Kazanari Tsubasa, the oldest of the three, rushed over to Hibiki. Tsubasa’s hand went right for Hibiki’s chest, where her wound and heart was. She checked for a heartbeat. It was faster than average, yet it wasn't enough to kill her. 

 

“Gungnir or Finé didn’t take her life. Thank God,” she sighed with relief. 

 

“It’s not everyday that a highschool girl can say she took on a god, won and lived.”

 

Tsubasa looked over to the third member of the group, an enemy turned temporary ally known as Chris. Chris was still watching what was left of the tower crumble into nothing. 

 

Tsubasa spoke directly to Chris, “Very silent for someone who tried to kill us while running her mouth.”

 

Chris turned around, now facing Tsubasa. Her eyes were red, like she had cried. 

 

Correction. She was crying. 

 

“Even though she did those awful things to humanity...to me…”

 

“I know,” Tsubasa understood, at least, she hoped she did, “She saved your life right? Tachibana and I don’t know what you went through...But I can say we knew you looked up to her in a...bizarre way.”

 

Chris sniffled, “Y-Yeah. It’s weird. I owe her a lot...maybe even more now.”

 

Tsubasa squatted, sliding her hand under Hibiki. With a grunt, Tsubasa lifted the injured girl. She held her carefully in her arms. 

 

Chris rubbed her eyes, “I’ll make sure the next Finé is not like her!” She declared, “You better watch me do it!”

 

“Yukine, just do it for yourself, okay?”


	2. Do You Believe in God?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris defeated Finé and Hibiki has finally regained consciousness.

**Chapter 1: Do You Believe in God?**

 

It had been a week since Hibiki, Tsubasa and the mysterious Chris defeated Sakurai Ryoko, the last incarnation of the god Finé. Hibiki was still recovering in the hospital after using the divine relic Gungnir. Tsubasa had continued to work as an idol to cover up her work with her uncle. Chris has vanished so suddenly, she hadn’t been seen since the day Finé fell. 

 

Tsubasa and her uncle, Kazanari Genjurou, were in Hibiki’s room. The young high school student had woken up only tem minutes prior to their arrival. 

 

“Hey, tough guy, are you feeling better?”

 

Hibiki smiled, “Yeah! I feel like I could take out a horde of Noise!”

 

“Hey! You’re taking it easy!” Genjurou commanded, “You just woke up after fighting god a week ago. I don’t want you diving into battle so soon!”

 

“S-sorry, Genjurou-san! I’m just a little worked u-”

 

Tsubasa cleared her throat, “Tachibana…”

 

“Y-Yes!” Hibiki jumped before turning to her senior. What did Tsubasa want? Did something happen when she collapsed? Did Tsubasa want to duel her?

 

“You better get some rest. You...You did a great job...Partner.”

 

Hibiki’s eyes lit up. Kazanari Tsubasa, the exorcist who had tried to kill her for replacing her only friend, her last partner, had finally acknowledged her as her partner? What a development!

 

“Just great work, Tsubasa?” Genjurou folded his arms, “Tachibana did an amazing job! She faced certain death by facing god and still came out alive!”

 

Hibiki suddenly asked, “What about Chris-chan? Did she stay?”

 

Tsubasa started to open her mouth to answer when Genjurou glared at her as if to say ‘I got this.’

 

“She stopped by HQ while you were still out of commission. I was going to invite her to join S.O.N.G. with Tsubasa, but she refused. She mentioned how she wanted to get back home to find the next Finé. That being said…”

 

Genjurou pointed at Hibiki, “Tachibana Hibiki! We at S.O.N.G. would like you to join us!”

 

“Song? What’s Song?”

 

“S.O.N.G will be the same group as before, but we have more funding thanks to you, Tsubasa and Chris. You’ll be exorcising Noise, just like you have been,” Genjurou explained. 

 

“I’ll do it!”

 

Why did Genjurou even have to ask? Of course Hibiki would say yes. How could she say no when she would be able to save people like Miku?

 

“Then,” Gen jurou chuckled, “I’ll ask you this. Do you, Tachibana Hibiki, believe in God?”

 

Genjurou had asked Hibiki this question when she first came under his and Sakurai Ryoko’s radar, the time she first found herself falling into this world. Back then, she confessed to having no idea and now, Genjurou was hoping for a different answer. 

 

The question made Hibiki think. She thought back to the events that had led up to that moment. Watching Amou Kanade die to save her, all those people hurling those horrid words when she survived a Noise attack, using Gungnir, enraging Tsubasa, fighting Chris and nearly dying to Finé. 

 

Finé...

 

“Yes.”

 

Genjurou nodded, “Just what I wanted to hear! Welcome to S.O.N.G. Your first mission is to rest up until you’re back to full health!”

 

“Y-Yes sir!” Hibiki saluted. 

 

“That’s the spirit! You better complete this mission! Tsubasa’s gonna keep an eye on you until I get back from my meeting.”

 

With that, Genjurou was gone, walking into the main hall where Ogawa was waiting for him. 

 

“Tachibana…” Tsubasa called. Her voice was quieter than usual. Hibiki, again, turned to her senior.

 

“I’m sorry. For the way I acted. My head was in the wrong place...I hated you for replacing Kanade. I’m really sorry.”

 

“It’s okay! Tsubasa-chan!” Hibiki smiled, “I get it!”

 

It made sense. Kanade had died to save Hibiki and then she inherited Kanade’s weapon, Gungnir. Hibiki could tell that her suddenly becoming a younger version of Kanade had tugged on Tsubasa’s heartstrings a bit too hard and pissed her off.  Hibiki honestly didn’t blame her. Hibiki then opened her mouth. She had a question. 

 

“Did you get to see Chris-chan before she left?”

 

“I had a little chat with her,” Tsubasa answered, “She went back to heaven. She wants to make sure that the next Finé turns out to be nothing like Sakurai.”

 

“So...we won’t see her again? She’ll just spend all her time with Finé again?”

 

“I don’t know,” Tsubasa responded, “I can't confirm if she will come back or not. But the invite my uncle offered her is still open, so if she does come back, she’ll be able to join S.O.N.G. with us.”

 

Hibiki looked out of the window to the left of her bedside and stared at the sky. 

 

“I hope we’ll see her again!”


End file.
